Homura Reacts Redux!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Our favourite time-travelling adorable magical girl discovers the world of fanfiction, for the second time! Hilarity might ensue. Rated T for shenanigans. PMMM belongs to SHAFT. AU, OOC, absolute crack, crossover warning, shameless yuri. Part of the Greater Reactsverse. Reboot of Homura Reacts. Chapter: Matchmaking, Part 1! "Perhaps I am a hopeless romantic."
1. Homura Reacts to Fanfiction Pt 1 Redux

**Homura Reacts to Fanfiction Redux**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to…..Homura Reacts Redux! Now, you may all remember me from my previous foray into the PMMM fanfic world, in the form of my fairly unsuccessful fic** **Homura Reacts** **, focusing on Homura and the gang reading fanfic and reacting to video games and such. It….didn't end so successfully. However, after a few months, quite a few requests to bring back the story, and a renewed interest in Madoka Magica, I am ready to give this another go.**

 **For those curious, yes, this is a reboot of Homura Reacts, with a focus on the slice of life aspect- however, fanfic will be featured later on, probably tackled with a different angle than we did the first time. I mean, we did start it with Mami trying to pressgang our favourite dysfunctional group of magical girls into living a semblance of normal lives, did we not? Of course, with everything discussed, let's get on with the story already!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Studio SHAFT, otherwise Mami would totally have a badass bike.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Madoka screamed as she dodged the falling rubble, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her uniform, normally pristine and well-kept, was besmirched with dust and shrapnel. The pink-haired girl swore she could feel the exposed skin on her legs being torn at by the flying shrapnel._

 _All around her, Mitakihara fell down, torn asunder. Pylons and buildings lay shattered upon the ground, and in the distance, the vast Witch Walpurgisnacht stood, her terrible presence looming upon the ruined city. Around her, the remnants of Mitakihara Middle School hovered in the air, the bisected remnants of buses and classrooms orbiting around her as if they were horrible twisted moons._

" _Someone…..anyone! Please!" Madoka screamed, trying her best to flee for safety. "PLEASE!"_

 _And suddenly, as if her prayers were being answered, Walpurgisnacht was engulfed in a mighty explosion, shattering into thousands upon thousands of pieces, scattering to the winds. The pink-haired girl looked up once more, and saw her saviour._

 _Homura Akemi, time traveller extraordinaire, was standing triumphantly upon a raised piece of rubble, rocket launcher upon shoulder, staring at her confidently._

" _Are you unharmed?" The girl asked, catching Madoka as she collapsed into her strangely warm and comfortable arms._

" _Oh my…..t-thank you…..I would've died…." Madoka responded, her tearful eyes looking up at her gratefully. "I….I owe you my life…."  
"I…..have only one thing to ask of you." Homura reassured her, a tender look in her tearful eyes._

 _Madoka gasped, realising what she was being asked, before she closed her eyes, her pink lips remaining open just a fraction. Slowly, the time traveller leaned in, pushing her lips upon hers._

 _Slowly, both girls sank to the ground, a fiery passion growing in their-_

* * *

"AAAAH!"

Madoka's piercing scream shook Homura awake from her reverie, causing her purple eyes to flutter open. The girl pulled the covers from her head, tossing them to the side of her room. With practised speed, the time traveller whipped her nightstand's drawer open, drawing one of her guns- her signature Beretta- and immediately shoved the door to her room aside with a rough kick, clambering up the stairs and down the corridor towards Madoka's room, gun in hand. The sun streamed through the windows of the Kaname household, signalling that it was early morning, almost eight or nine at best- so it was unlikely anyone but her had heard her screaming.

' _What kind of thing is making Madoka scream like that?'_ The girl wondered, her expression as cold as could be. _'No matter. It will be eliminated. Madoka cannot be permitted to come to harm.'_

Homura backed up against Madoka's bedroom door, listening to her distressed screams carefully, trying to make out the sounds of anything else in the room with her.

"…..I would hear Kyubey if he was here, and there is nobody unfamiliar in the room with her." Homura muttered, listing down all the possibilities as her attuned ear picked out any sound she could take as a clue. "No slippers, so it can't be her family. The curtain doesn't seem to have been opened, as I hear no fluttering.

…..and I doubt a Witch has somehow found itself into her bedroom, otherwise Tomoe would have shown up by now."

The girl breathed heavily, closing her eyes, before opening the door and pointing her gun towards where Madoka was screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The pinkette screamed, embarrassed, looking away from what appeared to be her laptop. "H-Homura!"

"Madoka." The black-haired girl came to her side, hugging her close with one arm. "What are you screaming at?"

"T-T-that….." Madoka slowly raised a shaking finger, pointing at the laptop screen. Homura tilted her head, blinking. She put away her pistol, perceiving that there was in fact no threat that required elimination, at least for the present moment.

"…what are you pointing at?"  
"I-It's a story! O-of….of us!" Madoka explained, panicked. "W-who would….who would write something like _this_?!"

"What are you talking about?" Homura inquired, pulling the laptop closer to her face to read the story closer. "There's nothing-….what."

The story Madoka had stumbled upon was, for starters, indeed about them. Specifically, it seemed to be set on Valentine's Day, when Homura, for some unfathomable reason, had decided to _treat_ \- for lack of a better word- Madoka to _indecent_ acts involving chocolate syrup and some sort of device that Homura was thankful she'd managed to prevent Madoka from ever finding out about.

' _This…..this feels familiar.'_ Homura muttered under her breath, her eyes taking in every single lurid detail of the story, including the website URL and specifically the more perverted details- for the purpose of being able to identify the story, of course, and not because Homura _enjoyed_ such disgusting things involving her and Madoka. _'…..why does this feel familiar? No matter.'_

Madoka slowly raised a finger from under her covers. "….H-Homura, what's a-"

"I'll tell you when you're thirty." The black-haired girl explained brusquely, pulling the gun from its hiding place and cocking it. "I have some interrogation to do."  
"H-Homura, what are you doing with that gun?" The pinkette inquired. "H-Homura, d-don't do something rash!"

"….f-fine." Homura put away the gun, looking a little ashamed. "I will still have to interrogate the author for attempting to write this slanderous drivel about you."  
Madoka looked confused. "Wait….you already know who's written this?"  
"Of course. Only one person would be vile enough to dare write this." Homura muttered irritably. "Only one person would dare, and I know who they are already.

I'll be back."  
"W-wait! Homura!" The pinkette reached for her, but it was no use; Homura had already disappeared from the room and was halfway down the staircase to the door.

' _Tch. Of course it was her.'_ Homura thought to herself. _'Only one person would dare insult Madoka's purity with such drivel. I would never think of doing such…..p-perverted things to Madoka! Never!_

 _They must pay with death.'_

* * *

 _The Miki Household_

"Ugh! Kyoko!" Sayaka yelled, holding up yet another dirty towel. "Do you mind cleaning up after yourself more?!"  
The redheaded girl was lying lazily across Sayaka's bed, munching upon a pack of Rocky, with a messy pair of red pajamas thrown on herself, looking up at the towel with a disinterested look.

"It wasn't that messy."  
"This thing was covered in _dirt_ when I found out in the _kitchen_!" The blunette snapped. "Come on, Kyoko!"

"Well, _excuuuuse me_ , Princess, but some of us didn't live in a proper house!" Kyoko retorted.

"You were only on the streets for _two years_." Sayaka responded, exasperated. "That doesn't give you the excuse to treat this place like a _pigsty_ ….."  
"Hey, _mi casa es tu casa_ , like they say, right?" Kyoko responded jovially, smirking.

Sayaka clenched her fists, shaking her head. "I swear, Kyoko, you are the _worst_ …..this isn't even the _first_ time I've told you about keeping this place clean!"

Suddenly, a loud crack and a thud issued from the floor below, near the doorway. Sayaka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"First my housemate being a pig, now this…." The blunette muttered, walking out of her bedroom to see what was going on. "I swear, Mami, if it's you inviting me to go biking with you, the answer's still-"  
"Miki." Homura's deathly calm visage greeted her, pointing a gun at her. Sayaka jumped briefly, blinking at the time traveller, before calmly staring her in the eye.

"…..Homura, we talked about this. Madoka and I don't like you pointing guns at people."  
"You embarrassed Madoka, Miki. Don't play stupid with me!" Homura snapped. "I know you did it!"

"…..what?" The blunette paused, before Homura shoved her phone in her face, with the indecent story upon it.

Sayaka took the phone, looking at it. "What is it?"  
"Just read it, Miki, you know what it is!"  
"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. I've been too busy cleaning up after Miss Piggy over here." The blunette remarked as Kyoko approached them, staring at the phone.

"Miss Piggy? I'm not that fat! And what's going on?"  
"You probably _collaborated_ with her, Sakura!" The black-haired girl accused her. "You made some perverted story to embarrass Madoka!"

"What?" Kyoko tilted her head, confused, before Sayaka handed her the phone.

The blunette sighed. "Just…..just read it. It's not that bad."

"…..pfft." The redheaded girl scoffed. "Do you seriously think _Sayaka_ could write this kinda crap? Sayaka, the most innocent of all virgins?"

"W-was that even necessary?!" The blunette cried, blushing profusely.

"…d-don't you dare deflect the question!" Homura cried indignantly, blushing herself. "Y-you wrote this story, didn't you, Miki?!"  
"No!" Sayaka cried, glaring at her. "Good god, you act like Madoka's attack dog or something.

Have you never heard of fanfiction before or something?"  
"…..fanfiction?" Kyoko tilted her head, confused. Homura followed suit.

The blunette slapped her palm upon her forehead, shaking her head.

"Oh, God help me, I am surrounded by _idiots_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Kyoko cried, glaring at her.

"…..gah. Mami knows more about this stuff." Sayaka responded, throwing her hands up in the air, before thrusting Homura's phone back in her hands. "Just…get out, Homura, please, I have _too much_ to deal with this morning."

"…alright….." The black-haired girl slowly took the phone back, looking at it and quickly shooting off a text to Mami, telling her to meet her in the park. "…..can't you-"  
"GET OUT!"

Homura grumbled, before stomping back down the stairs and towards the door. Sayaka waited for a moment, waiting for Homura's footsteps to exit her house, before heading off downstairs, but not before shooting Kyoko a glare.

"And don't think I'm done with you. _Most innocent of virgins¸_ what was that about?!"

"It's true!" Kyoko reminded her, earning herself another glare from Sayaka before the blunette stomped off downstairs to survey the damage caused by Homura.

The Miki household was silent for a few seconds. Then….

"…..damn it, Homura! You blew the door off the hinges! I've got to fix that!"

' _Why am I not surprised?_ ' Kyoko mused, munching yet another Rocky stick. _'…..huh. Weird. I just felt all…whatever that French word is-y._

 _I don't think Homura's ever blown our door off, though….'_

* * *

 _Mitakihara Park…._

Homura briskly strolled into the park entrance, looking around for any sign of Mami.

"Tomoe should be here by now…." The girl muttered under her breath, trying to locate the senior Puella Magi's distinctive blonde curls in the sea of people at the park, before-

"Oh, for the love of god, _Mami._ "

Over near a bench, Homura spotted what appeared to be Mami in a leather biker jacket and sunglasses, leaning over what appeared to be a very expensive custom bike- one of those Barley-Mavidson models that all the biker gangs she'd had to clear out from near Madoka's house to let her sleep at night loved, but plated with gold and red plates and patterned with flames- with an aviator's scarf around her neck.

To Homura, it seemed that Mami Tomoe, senior Puella Magi of Mitakihara and one of the few capable of besting her in a fight, had completely and utterly _lost_ it.

"….Mami, _what in the name of all that is holy are you wearing?_ " Homura remarked, staring at her. Mami adjusted her sunglasses, smiling at her.

"You like my new look?"

"…..quit that. And where did you even get that motorcycle?" The black-haired girl inquired, her eyes narrowing.

Mami sighed, frowning as she slid the jacket and scarf off, placing them on the bike before taking her sunglasses off and folding them up. Underneath, her usual gothic bustier and skirt were present.

"I was hoping you would like my new look." The girl explained, brushing her curls aside, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Ah, well. Life is what happens to you, is it not?"  
"I'm here to talk to you seriously." Homura remarked, staring at her intensely.

"….I've already had a serious talk with Mikuni and her team, telling them to lighten up a little." Mami sighed, frowning. "Make it quick. I have motorcycling classes, Homura, and I would rather like to take this out to see how they compete with the Schnee Motors models."

"Mikuni? Tch." The black-haired girl shook her head in disgust, Oriko Mikuni being one of the few Puella Magi that she loathed more than Sayaka, for various reasons. "Anyway, Mami, I would like you to teach me."  
"Teach you? What could you possibly not have learned from years of time loops?" The blonde girl inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"…..I would like you to teach me about this thing called 'fanfiction.' _"_

Mami looked at her briefly, looking stunned. "…are….are you sure I've never told you about fanfiction before?"  
"…no."  
"Not even in another timeline?"

"…..no."

"…..not even-"  
"If you did, I wouldn't be asking you." Homura cut her off brusquely. "Explain."

"…it feels like I have, but eh." Mami shrugged. "Anyway…you know what fans are, right?"  
Homura's expression was one of blank confusion.

"…..you don't?"  
"I had more important matters on my mind. Madoka's life being one of them." The black-haired girl remarked. "I had no time to find out about such pointless drivel."

"…fans are people who like things. And they tend to like doing stuff for these things. Like write stories about them!" The older girl remarked cheerily. "That's what fanfiction is, people writing stories about the stories they like reading."

"…I don't get it."

Mami gave her a deadpan look. "….seriously?"

"I don't see how this would be relevant. Why would someone write a story that would make Madoka embarrassed?" Homura looked confused. "Do these people not understand how that works?"

"…..did you see one of those lemons? Those weird stories with people doing the deed, as people like to say?"  
"…doing the deed?" Homura blinked, dumbfounded by Mami's use of idioms. "Is that what they call that?"

' _Homura Akemi, you are the most hopeless girl I have ever met.'_ Mami thought, sighing.

"….it seems you've forgotten to soak up just about everything _not_ to do with keeping Madoka safe." The blonde girl sighed, shaking her head. "Very well. As your elder, I have to teach you the ways of fanfiction!"

She grabbed Homura by the arm and started dragging her away. The latter struggled, trying and failing to pull the physically stronger girl off of her.

"Where are you going?!"

"We're going to my apartment to talk about fanfics over cake and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I wanted an explanation!" Homura protested, but Mami ignored her as she plopped her on top of her motorcycle, before climbing on.

"Hang on tight!"  
The younger girl clung to Mami by wrapping her arms around her stomach, distinctly unnerved by her elder's enthusiasm.

"…..this sounds like it's going to be irritating and going to harm Madoka."

Mami rolled her eyes, pulling off the helmet she had hung on the other side of her handlebars and mounting it carefully over her head, flattening her curls to the side of her head.  
"Oh, Homura. Have a sense of _adventure_ , will you?"

' _Why does that sound so familiar, and why do I not like that?_ ' Homura wondered, before her mind was filled with the sight of Mami's back as she clung on for dear life.

And so begun again another incursion into the world of fanfiction and other shenanigans.

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a rehashing of the first chapter of Homura Reacts. Why fix what ain't broke? However, I do have some ideas to make the second chapter onwards different, which is why I couldn't just continue on from the last chapter of Homura Reacts. Don't worry, we will be covering the anime AND Rebellion at some point, but after I get my bearings for this back.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms, thoughts and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	2. Homura Reacts to Fanfiction Pt 2 Redux

**Homura Reacts to Fanfiction Redux, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Homura Reacts Redux! Good god, it's been a while, and I've been** _ **stupidly**_ **busy for the last few weeks. However, I have been doing a few things to plan how this story will go and tie into the rest of the Reactsverse, and I'd just like to say this; the Antic Order now has their fingers in Mitakihara, so to speak.**

 **Also, I apologise for the late update, but as luck would have it, college work hit me in the face and I basically ended up falling asleep. However, I did complete some of this chapter before I went to sleep, so here it is! With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Studio SHAFT, otherwise Madoka would wear cat ears at least once.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _The Tomoe Residence…._

Mami stepped in, stretching her arms as she yanked her helmet off her head, letting her glorious curls loose. "That feels nice after a long motorcycle ride. Wouldn't you say so too, Homura?"

The time-traveller stumbled in after her elder, her face pale with nausea.

"….b-be quiet, Tomoe." Homura muttered angrily. "I don't think I-I've been closer to dying…"  
"Oh, relax. It was just a motorcycle." Mami waved her off dismissively. "We barely even turned that much. Now, if you excuse me, I have a few people to be calling. Kyubey! Grab me the phone, will you?"  
Homura tensed at the mention of the Incubator, glaring at Mami. "I thought you evicted him from this house."  
"Well, I couldn't exactly let him walk around Mitakihara all willy-nilly, could I?" The older girl retorted, frowning. "Besides-"  
"Yes, besides, I know, we stopped magical girls from turning into Witches." Homura replied, clearly having heard this exact response already. "The details are still fuzzy to me how we even _managed_ that."  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Mami replied casually as Kyubey suddenly sauntered onto the floor near them, phone clasped in mouth.

Homura stared at him. "I see you've housetrained it."  
" _Him_ , Homura. Him. He's pretty much the equivalent of a retiree now, he's no threat." The older girl pointed out, smiling as she grabbed the phone. "Thanks."  
"Greetings, Miss Akemi and Miss Tomoe." Kyubey looked up, perching up and staring at the former. "…I see there are still feelings of animosity."  
"You are a threat to Madoka." Homura stated as bluntly as she could muster, a cold, steely gaze set upon the Incubator. "You are lucky Mami even sees it fit to house you after your crimes."

"If you recall, I am no longer permitted to execute my duty. I do not understand what else you desire of me.

"You are still a threat and so I will treat you like one-"

Mami rolled her eyes, sighing and holding up her palm to signal her fellow Puella Magi to be quiet. "Homura, if you're going to yell at Kyubey every time I invite you over my house, it's no wonder I don't have house parties more often."

"You _never_ have house parties." Homura muttered under her breath.

If her elder had heard her, she hadn't paid attention or had ignored it. "Now, be quiet, I'm going to call everyone. And if you really have to settle your differences with Kyubey, at least have the good sense to shoot him in the bathroom where I can clean the mess from my floor, okay?"

"I would rather not be subjected to more physical abuse. My supply of bodies is not infinite." Kyubey commented, shying away slightly from Homura's fierce glare, which was slowly redirected to Mami.  
"Everyone? Why are you bothering Madoka?" The black-haired girl inquired, maintaining her cold stare. "She has other things to do!"

"It's a Saturday morning, Homura. Madoka's not doing _anything_." The older girl responded, shaking her head. "I swear, sometimes, Homura, you're just entirely hopeless."

"Hopeless? What's that supposed to mean, Mami?"

"Well, with you it's 'Madoka' this and 'I must protect Madoka' that." The older girl remarked, exasperated. "Just marry her already so you can get your sick fantasies over with."  
"Sick fantasies?" Homura glared at her intensely. "What are you implying? I would never, ever corrupt Madoka, and I would _never_ imagine whatever you think I do about her."

"I'm just saying, you're about as good at hiding your _actual_ motives for being all _protective_ of Madoka as Kyoko is at being clean." Mami shrugged, typing away into her phone. "….. _is_ Madoka doing anything right now?"

"…no." The time traveller admitted quietly, looking away.

"Alright! It'll be fun! A nice little house party!" Mami commented, sounding a little _too_ enthusiastic.

* * *

 _Half an hour later…._

Sayaka and Kyoko were the first to arrive, with the former shooting Homura a glare. She still remembered their exchange earlier, and hadn't forgotten about what had happened yet.

"You owe me a new door." The blunette muttered. Mami raised an eyebrow at that, curious.

"Homura, what did you do to her door?"  
"…..you don't need to know. And that door wasn't that badly damaged, Miki."  
"You _literally_ blew it off its hinges, you idiot!" Sayaka snapped angrily. "How is _that_ not badly damaged?"  
"Like I said." Kyoko shrugged, gnawing on another Pocky stick. "Homura has frustration issues."  
"Frustration issues? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Mami sighed, holding her hands up. "Alright, alright. Nagisa couldn't come, and Madoka can just join us later. So, uh, take a seat, guys, and help yourself to some cake!"

Sayaka chuckled, smiling at her friend's hospitality. "Awww. You didn't have t-"

"Where is it?!" Kyoko roughly shoved her aside, sniffing around for the aforementioned cake hungrily. "Mami, where is it?!"

"So spoiled. You just ate breakfast, Kyoko!"

"I don't care. There's cake to be had."

Homura grumbled. "Glutton…..Mami, are you going to explain what we're here for?"  
"Ah. Right. Got a little caught up in the shenanigans. Anyway." The girl pushed one of her curls out of her eyes, smiling. "Well….I've been made aware that some of you don't know what fanfiction is."  
"I'm the _only_ person here who knows what that is." Sayaka corrected her, giving looks to Kyoko and Homura. "I mean, Homura blew my _door_ off over it, so I'll assume she has no idea."

Madoka strolled in through the open door, waving at everyone. "Hi! Uh…..Mami, why are we all here?"  
"I decided to call a group meeting!" Her elder declared proudly.

"…..did it have to be in your apartment? You live on the other side of town from us…." Madoka noted, frowning.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "It's because Mami's turned into a crazy cat lady without us."  
"I'm not a cat lady, Kyoko. Unless Kyubey's a cat now. Anyway! I digress.

So, as you're all aware, we have fans."

"…..actually, I was _not_ aware of this." Homura responded harshly. "When did we get fans? How were we seen?"

"Literally, the first thing you get when you look up 'Madoka Kaname' on Google is her page on the wiki they made about the anime about us." The blonde girl explained. "The _second_ thing you get is her old YourSpace page…."

"T-that's still up?! I thought I deleted that!" Madoka cried, looking horrified. The pinkette turned away, blushing. Homura made a mental note to track down the SpaceBook servers closest to Mitakihara.

"Well, the _third_ thing is a page about someone called 'Aoi Yuuki'. Never heard of her." Mami mused. "Anyway, yes. There is anime about us. Pretty well-made. I think I should show you guys sometime.

I think I've told you guys this already, but that anime has a _ton_ of fans, and those fans write stories about us. That's what we call _fanfiction_."

"Sweet. I have _admirers_." Kyoko remarked, laughing and kicking back in the nearest chair. "So when can I expect the next load of chocolates? Is that a thing they still do?"

"…admirers?" Homura looked up, her hands clenching. "Where are these _admirers_?"

Madoka frowned. "….H-Homura, you're….um…you look a little angry."  
"Don't worry, we're not going to get mobbed. Besides, if we have an _anime_ about us, do you really think they'll think we're actual people?" Mami pointed out. "Not what I'm here to do, anyway.

I'm going to whip you guys into living like normal people!"

"…eh?" Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, I don't live like a normal person?"

"Well, let's see." Kyoko looked around. "Madoka lives like a shut-in and is hopelessly naive. Homura's a stalker who spends her time rooting through Madoka's panties and is the reason Madoka's a shut-in."

The time-traveller glared at her for that comment. It was _entirely_ necessary to place cameras in Madoka's undergarment cabinet. One never knew what kind of pervert could root through her stuff for something to do indecent things to.

"…..Mami's basically a crazy cat lady, and…Sayaka's still hung up on some random guy who doesn't like her that much anyway."

"Kyousuke is _not_ some random guy! And he likes me plenty….." The blunette protested weakly.

Her redheaded companion groaned. "Excellent. So _Sayaka_ 's the normal one out of us."

"I-I'm not normal?" Madoka frowned. "What's wrong with me?"  
Homura instantly gave Kyoko a cold glare. "Take that _back_."  
Mami loudly cleared her throat. " _Everyone_. I'm trying to explain something to you. Anyway, yes, we have stories about us, and I'd like to introduce you to them!"

She quickly yanked her laptop from the nearby table and opened it up, quickly opening her bookmarks page.

Sayaka tilted her head. "….how _many fanfics did you bookmark_?!"  
"Oh, just the fun ones." Mami waved her off, shrugging as she continued selecting from her collection. "Ahaha…here's a good one."

She turned the screen to face the other four girls, smiling. "This is a pretty nice one, I think."

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

"…..is that….me?" Kyoko tilted her head, confused. "…and is that…"

Sayaka turned red, turning away from the screen and hiding her face. "T-that's me…..a-and that's your….f-finger…."

The redhead's eyes widened in horror, before turning to her upperclassman to snap at her. "W-what is this, T-Tomoe?! A-are you trying to give us heart attacks?!"

Madoka's eyes were covered by Homura, who was busy glaring at Mami. "H-huh?! Sayaka, why do you sound so embarrassed? H-Homura, c-can you take your hands off my face?"  
"You cannot be corrupted by this indecency. You may read it when you are thirty."  
"T-thirty!?"

The story, firstly, indeed featured Kyoko and Sayaka. Specifically, it featured them as newlyweds having gone on a honeymoon paid for by Mami's inheritance out of the goodness of the latter's heart. Secondly, they were written to be very happy about being married; e _xceedingly_ happy.

So much so, that the first moment they got to themselves, they began to engage in acts that would make even the most experienced serial Romeo blush; rather explicit ones, to boot.

Mami sighed happily. "Exquisite. I quite like that one."

"Y-you dirty perv!" Kyoko snapped, glaring at her. "What d-did you have that saved up for?!"

"Cake, Kyoko?" The blonde girl picked up a plate of strawberry cake, smiling. Kyoko immediately grabbed it, her fury forgotten.  
"Thank you very much."

Sayaka stared at her in horror. "W-what was that?! Did you just forget what Mami-"  
"Shut up, Miki, trying to enjoy some cake here….."

Homura's own glare had not faded. "I hope that is the _only_ fic you had in mind."  
"Nope!" Mami responded cheerily. "There's more!"

The blunette put her head in her hands. "Oh, please tell me there isn't more! Who would even _write_ something like that anyway?!"

"He seems like a good writer."

"S-shut up, Mami, your opinion of good writing is clearly _wrong_!" Sayaka cried.

…..

The next one featured Madoka this time, with Kyubey.

Thankfully for everyone's sanity, it did not involve any indecent acts. This time, it involved Madoka simply comforting Kyubey- the premise being that Kyubey had realised the magnitude of the damage he'd caused to the Puella Magi, causing him to retire in horror- and taking him in as a member of her household.

Homura's fist tensed. "That fic is completely inaccurate. Madoka would never sympathise with that creature."

"…awww….." Madoka frowned. "I feel sorry for Kyubey now….."  
"I do not comprehend." The incubator chimed in, tilting his head at the screen. "I do not understand this idea of 'regret', though I know that humans experience it often when perpetrating actions that are often undesirable or unpalatable to their mental construct of conscience."

Mami tapped her chin, thinking carefully. "I dunno. It fits you."

Kyubey blinked, his expression unchanging as usual. "You have a strange idea of what fits fictional narratives, Mami."

Kyoko frowned. "Eh. Throw the rat out. Why haven't you?"

"Like I told Homura, it'd be pretty weird to have this guy walking around Mitakihara." The upperclassman pointed out, exasperated. "If you want me to do it, then you'd better be prepared to have a spate of little children running away from the weird bunnycat stalking them."

"They'd probably kidnap it and take it into their house anyway…." Kyoko retorted, but accepted her reasoning and returned to eating her cake.

Kyubey swished his tail around lightly. "It seems none of you understand the concept of, as you humans put it, 'keeping things on the down-low'."  
The pinkette chuckled. "D-did Kyubey just say 'down-low'?"

"Did Kyubey just try to speak like a human?" Kyoko tilted her head. "Are you sure you're perfectly fine?"  
"…a diagnostic may be in order, if my attempt at assimilating into human culture was so received." The incubator mused flatly, resuming his silence.

Sayaka folded her arms, staring at Mami. "Hey, what about you? You're awfully eager to show fics about the rest of us, but none about yourself."

"There's no fics that portray me in a good way." The blonde girl complained, frowning. Sayaka, however, refused to accept her excuse.

"Nope, it's _your_ turn on the saddle!"

Before Mami could stop her, the blunette grabbed the laptop, immediately searching up Mami's name to see if it showed up on any fics.

"Found one! Clicking the first one!" Sayaka called out, as Kyoko leapt to her side, with Madoka following behind.

"What is it?" Madoka inquired, tilting her head. Sayaka snickered.

"Ohohohohoho…."

…..

The third fic they'd found that day was about Mami and Madoka, together. Specifically, doing the exact same things Kyoko and Sayaka were doing in the first fics.

Mami blushed instantly, looking away. "U-um…."

Madoka tilted her head, trying to get a closer look before Homura closed her eyes again. "H-Homura!"

"This is indecent work and should be destroyed." The time-traveller declared vehemently.

Kyoko smirked. "What, Mami, can't handle your own medicine?"

"…s-so….." Mami's mouth hung open, staring at the screen in shock.

The pinkette flailed. "W-why does Mami sound scared? H-Homura?!"

"I'll tell you when you're thirty."  
"E-eh?!"

Kyubey shook his head.

"I do not understand humans sometimes."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well. Poor Mami. Eh.** _ **C'est la vie.**_

 **Next chapter, Homura Reacts to Crack Pairings! Hoo boy.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, suggestions and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until-STINGER TIME**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere…._

"Interesting."

"…..yes. Miss Tomoe has much to learn about the art of antics."

"Her reaction to it being turned on her is disappointing."

"Forget that, Renny! Antics aren't meant to be turned on pranksters!"

"…..patience, my fellows." The man announced, pointing at the camera feed into Mami's apartment, watching the Puella Magi group screwing around. "….patience."

He held up a file, labelled 'Mami Tomoe, Antic Initiate', and placed it down on the table in front of them.

"Miss Tomoe has much to learn, as a new member of the Antic Order. She will learn, in time.

For now, let's keep an eye on her….and see if we can recruit that Homura girl. She looks fun."

* * *

 **END**


	3. Homura Reacts to School, Part 1!

**Homura Reacts to School, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the return of Homura Reacts Redux! My god, it's been, what, months, since the last update! Well, you're probably going to be waiting another month because at the time of writing I'm actually on a plane to Austria to hang out in a hotel for two weeks to do stuff and of course I have other school projects (and** **Corrin, Lucina and Weiss Reacts** **to update for you guys not interested in real life) and so I probably won't have time to update too often! However, I'll endeavour to get stuff done, hence why I'm typing this on a plane, so let's get on with the chapter! I also decided not to do any particular works for reacting to get myself back into the groove of writing this story so I can plan ahead. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Studio SHAFT, otherwise we would have a maid-themed Puella Magi. (Or Mami in a maid outfit. I'll take both.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that fateful first encounter between Homura, Madoka and the rest of the Mitakihara Puella Magi with that phenomena well-known to the world as fanfic, though it felt far longer. Homura had outfitted the Kaname home internet connection with a firewall banning any and all fanfic sites from being visited; this was in place to prevent Madoka from being corrupted by such uncouth and perverted nonsense. This was among other security measures such as installing bars on Madoka's windows or, before Madoka had dissuaded her, sleeping outside with ero

It had totally nothing to do with the fact that people dared to write fics that paired Madoka with Mami, Sayaka or indeed anyone apart from the time-travelling magical girl herself.

Absolutely nothing whatsoever.

Anyway, nothing at all had happened for the last two weeks in the Kaname household, nor indeed in the Miki or Tomoe residences. This was about to change rapidly with one very important event.

This very event threatened to destroy the very validity and reason for Homura Akemi's mission- her very existence, even.

…..

"…Homura! Wake up!" Madoka rapped lightly on Homura's door, her pink hair still cascading down the back of her head in a rough curtain as she stood there in green pajamas. "Homura? Huh. She must still be asleep."

"Madoka, you'd better hurry," Mami sighed, shaking her head as she walked in, already dressed in uniform. "It's getting late. It's almost seven thirty, and we still need to get there!"

The pink-haired girl frowned. "Aww…..but Homura might not wake up in time. She did have a late night last night, after all….and she's been sleeping a while-"  
"Oh, she's a big girl, she can handle it!" The older girl shook her head. "Come on, I want to drive you to school!"  
Madoka tilted her head worriedly. "Aren't you a little young for that?"  
"Age is but a number."

"You don't even _look_ eighteen. How did you even get a license for a motorcycle?"

Mami wagged her finger. "Now, don't you worry your little head about that. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"…..I-I think I'll pass. T-thanks, anyway…." Madoka laughed nervously, remembering the absolute horror on Homura's face the last time Mami had taken her out for a ride on her bike.

' _Maybe all that time fighting alone as a magical girl made her go a little crazy….'_ The pinkette thought to herself, keeping the sentiment to herself in case she made her _senpai_ cry. "Well, can we at least eat first and let me take a shower first?" Madoka gestured down to her pajamas, frowning slightly. "I'm….sorta kinda not ready for school yet…."

The older girl seemed disappointed, but acquiesced. "Do you want me to help you with your hair?" Mami asked, a little too eagerly.

Madoka looked down shiftily, rubbing her foot across the carpeted floor. "Um…I-I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay. I'll wait by the door then," responded Mami, brushing a stray strand of golden hair from her eyes as she and Madoka walked away and parted for the moment.

The moment they left earshot, Homura poked her head out from the ceiling, glaring intensely at the calendar.

"No…..I never thought this day should come," the time-travelling girl uttered, her spare hand clenched as she used her other one to hang off from the ceiling. Homura was already clad in her magical girl garb, her buckler at the ready. "….the day Madoka would return to school."

It was, after all, school that would expose Madoka to such terrible influences such as friends apart from Homura and the other magical girls she barely tolerated and, god forbid, _boys_ or anyone not worthy of the pink-haired girl's presence, lest they fill her mind with corruptive influence.

For Madoka, nothing was acceptable but perfection. Someone else might fail to protect her.

"…..you know you can't stop her forever, right?"

Homura whirled around to face Junko Kaname, the businesswoman's arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face. The magical girl glared at her.

"I am merely doing my best to protect your daughter, Miss Kaname."  
"Homura, you are _not_ stopping my daughter from getting an education. We already discussed this; I'm only letting you live under my roof if you stop with the obsessive protection of Madoka," Junko reminded her calmly. "I told you you couldn't after you tried to barricade our front door with sandbags to keep the deliveryman from giving us our groceries."

"He looked suspicious," protested Homura, a defensive look in her eyes. Junko pursed her lips.

"Homura, promise me that you will not prevent Madoka from leaving this house."

"I cannot-"  
" _Homura Akemi_ , you will do as I say or you will not live with Madoka and the rest of us any longer."

"Yes, Miss Kaname, I will do exactly as you say," Homura replied almost as quickly as she attempted to vehemently deny her orders.

It was less her distaste for the recent eccentricity Mami had undergone, and more for her desire to protect Madoka- and totally not due to her obsessive love for the pink-haired girl- that she acquiesced.

Junko seemed satisfied, smiling. "Excellent. Well, Homura, I hope you and Madoka have a good day. I have to leave early for work, so if she asks, tell her that. You two take care!"

Waving a hand at her as she turned, the businesswoman left Homura on her own. The time traveller looked away, re-evaluating her plan.

"…..I can't use my usual methods to prevent this catastrophe…" Homura muttered to herself. "….still, Madoka should be delayed by a few minutes."

A surprised squeak from upstairs, followed by Madoka's cry of 'WHY ARE MY UNIFORMS ALL MAID-STYLED?!' informed her that her distraction had succeeded.

Homura, satisfied, turned towards the window, open for her to jump out of. Her eyes narrowed as she realised what course of action she would have to take.

"I have no other choice," she muttered with vehemence in her voice. "…Tomoe has clearly lost it, Momoe is nowhere to be found and Sakura will merely encourage this turn of events. There is only one other person I can appeal to."

* * *

 _The Miki Residence…._

"No," Sayaka replied curtly, shaking her head as she tied her neck ribbon and smoothened out her sweater. "I am not telling Madoka that school is full of corruptive influences so she'll stay home."

Homura stared at her incredulously. "Why won't you protect Madoka? She is clearly-"  
"Clearly capable of deciding stuff for herself without you babysitting her constantly," the blunette completed for her, before turning towards her bathroom with a scowl. "Kyoko! You are _not_ wearing those shorts to school!"

"What? Why not?!" The red-headed girl called from the bathroom, popping out with her ribbon hanging limply untied from her neck and her uniform ruffled up. The top of a pair of incredibly short shorts could be seen. "It's comfy."

Sayaka rolled her eyes, having heard this many times. "You are _not_ wearing those to school. Wear a proper skirt!"

"Skirts are boring! They always get all breezy when the wind blows and the ones the school make you wear are too short!"

"I swear, I am not living with a teenager, I am raising a _child_ ," Sayaka complained, pinching the bridge of her nose before she turned back to Homura. "Anyway, I am _not_ enabling your weird Madoka fetish."  
"I do _not_ have a Madoka fetish," The time traveller retorted, glaring at her. Sayaka scoffed in disbelief.

"You don't have a Madoka fetish, then Kyoko isn't a glutton who eats too much."

Kyoko growled at her from the bathroom, her hair now in its usual ponytail with a black ribbon half-tied in it, frowning. "I am a _conosir_ of food, not a glutton! I actually appreciate what I eat."

"It's _connoisseur_ , Kyoko, and if you're going to call yourself something, at least say it in the right context! You'd eat a stick of Rocky off the floor!"

"It would be a waste of good chocolate not to!" The redhead retorted, not especially helping her case. Sayaka sighed, shaking her head.

"You'll never learn, will you?"

Homura cleared her throat loudly. "I have no time to deal with both of you and your asinine bickering. I do not have a Madoka fetish, I merely wish to-"  
"Says the girl who ordered, in no particular order, a Madoka body pillow, Madoka stickers, Madoka _cakes_ and even _stole_ some of Madoka's panties," the blue-haired girl replied. "Yes. I totally believe that you have a completely healthy interest in Madoka and definitely not one that involves watching her while she sleeps and counting how long it takes for you to break into her room _this_ time."  
"How do you know I-I mean…." The time traveller regained her composure, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. _'No, Homura, do not let Miki's needling get to you. You're better than this. She does not understand what needs to be done to preserve Madoka's innocence.'_

"Just give it up!" Sayaka snapped irritably. "Let her go to school. It'll be good for her."

"No it won't!" Kyoko called over, looking irritated as she disdainfully lifted the short uniform skirt. "I went without it pretty okay for two years."  
"You're also homeless, a complete slob and you wear nothing but the same hoodie and shorts outside of school. I don't think you're the _best_ role model."

Homura groaned, not wishing to listen to another second of this pointless bickering. "…I have better things to do than listen to you two arguing like married spouses. I'm going."

Sayaka glared at her. "Married spouses?! Where did that come from, huh?"

"What, you don't want me around, Miki?" Her red-haired housemate folded her arms, frowning at her. "You don't want a poor homeless child-"  
"You weren't even homeless all that long, now shut up about it!"

' _This was pointless. I should've known those two would just bicker instead of being any use,'_ Homura concluded as she slipped out of Sayaka's bedroom, leaving the two other girls to argue and bicker between themselves.

…..

 _Back at the Kaname residence….._

"…..this will be necessary for what I need to do," muttered Homura as she pulled a belt of smoke grenades out from a crate she hid underneath her bed. "…blowing up the school would be acceptable, but Madoka wouldn't want me to cause any casualties, so that can't be done. I'll have to go with a less efficient approach."

She closed her eyes, packing several flare guns and tear gas canisters into a leather satchel and locking it closed.

' _This is all to protect Madoka,'_ the magical girl reminded herself. _'This is not disproportionate. Madoka must be protected. Her innocence is paramount.'_

"I do not understand this course of action. Is there a Witch that needs to be defeated?"

Homura's pistol slipped into her hand, her finger only being prevented from pulling it by her remembering that Junko had told her 'no guns in the house' or she would be kicked out. Instead, she shot a sharp glare at Kyubey, who was watching her from the corner of the room, tail swishing behind them.

"…no, of course you wouldn't," she retorted, only barely lowering her gun. " _Incubator_."

Kyubey showed no signs of being offended on their emotionless face. "May I ask why you need so much?"  
"It's to protect Madoka. The details are none of your business."

Homura slid her satchel on. She slipped her gun into the space in which she put all of her weapons behind her buckler, preparing to walk out of the room.

Before she did, she stopped to turn back towards Kyubey.

"….do not inform Mami about this."

"I wish to see how this venture concludes," the creature replied with a mere hint of curiosity. "Rest assured I will not inform Miss Tomoe."

The magical girl nodded, turning back towards the door. Breathing in deeply, she opened the door, turning back to her normal form, clad in her school uniform already, looking for all the world as if she was a normal teenager.

"Madoka! I'm ready! Where are you?"

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: This is just meant to set the groove for the rest of the fic and give me some time to plan ahead just like Corrin Reacts and the other three Reactsverse fics, as well as check for interest. If this doesn't get enough, I may drop this from the schedule.**

 **Anyway, next time, we'll see exactly WHAT shenanigans Homura plans on executing to protect Madoka! So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, thoughts, suggestions and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	4. Homura Reacts to School, Part 2!

**Homura Reacts to School, Part 2!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the second coming of Homura Reacts Redux! No, this time, this was supposed to be delayed. I'm trying out a new thing where I'm going to be writing the chapters in advance (and spending my holiday doing it); that way, even if I can't write a chapter that day (and I often can't because college is taking its toll on my stress and workload) I'll have something to give you guys. Don't worry, the update schedule will still be there, but the updates will be written a week in advance. Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting for a month for this update, so, let's get started.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Studio SHAFT, otherwise we would already have that promised show with Mami as the protagonist (I need this).**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _On the way to Mitakihara High…_

"Wow!" Hitomi looked enviously at Madoka and Sayaka as they walked alongside each other, heading to school. "I'm so jealous. You two got to see Mami-senpai's apartment…."

"It's not that big a deal," Madoka shook her head, chuckling. "It's not as fancy as your place, anyway. Mami likes simple things. Makes it easier to take care of everything."  
Hitomi nodded slowly. "Oh, right. I forgot Mami lived alone…..she must feel so lonely."

"She always has us come over to her house to have cakes with her," Sayaka explained, snorting. "You'd think she was bribing us to be her friends."

"Huh…..you know, I never see her with anyone around her, come to think of it," the green-haired girl looked down, frowning. "Maybe I should come with you when you go over and say hi!"

Madoka smiled. "You'd really be Mami's friend too?"  
"Of course," Hitomi nodded back quickly. "You're always going on about how cool she is and how much of a real lady she is, maybe I could even learn a little from her."

"I always wanted a little of her lady-ness to rub off on me," Sayaka mused to herself. "People always complain about me being the tomboy between us three….."

"Speaking of us three….." Hitomi looked around between her two companions. "…..didn't you say Akemi-chan was coming with us?"

Madoka blinked, before looking behind her confusedly. "Huh….yeah, she left with us but she's just….disappeared. I guess Homura got left behind. Maybe she'll catch up when we get there?"

Of course, Sayaka already had an idea as to where Homura was, judging from their last meeting.

' _Oh, Akemi,'_ the blunette sighed, closing her eyes. _'Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing.'_

"Sayaka? You looked irritated," Hitomi remarked. "Did something cross your mind?"  
"Nothing, just a…..never mind," Sayaka shook her head. "Let's hurry. Maybe we'll be late if we keep waiting up for her."

' _And maybe we'll be able to get in before Homura does something. She's not crazy enough to pull something at school, right? Right?'_

Madoka frowned. "But Homura-"  
"-can catch up with us, now let's go, go, go!" Before either girl could protest, Sayaka had already grabbed their hands, yanking them forwards with their yelled protests being ignored.

…..

"You know, the only reason I'm hanging out with you right now is because I've got nothing better to do, right?" Kyoko remarked, rolling her eyes as she squirmed in her school uniform, looking down at her skirt. "These things are so short. How do you even wear these? Screw it, I'm changing to my shorts. I don't want some pervert looking up my skirt."

"Be quiet, Sakura," Homura muttered under her breath, clutching her belt of smoke grenades. "….tch. So. Miki has made her allegiance clear. She's standing against me this time."  
"This situation is rather intriguing, to think you would go to such length to protect the girl's innocence," Kyubey plopped itself on top of Homura's head, tail swishing behind it. The magical girl responded by yanking the Incubator off of her head, pulling it to the ground.

"You…." The black-haired girl almost growled out. "I thought I told you this was none of your business."

If Kyubey had shoulders to shrug, perhaps they might have done so. "I told you I was interested to see how you would handle this situation."  
"Maybe he's bored because the rest of his species fired him after….whatever you and Mami did," Kyoko shrugged, munching on an apple.

"Why don't you go to school?" Homura grumbled at the sound of her munching. "Don't you have something better to do than bother me?"

"I dunno, don't you have something better to do than stalk Madoka?" The redhead retorted without missing a beat. "And who are you, Sayaka? I don't need school. I'll just work at a Wcdonalds or a Burger Lord or something if I need money. Besides, they're the ones with employee discounts for food, right?"

The black-haired girl clenched her fist, resisting the urge to smack Kyoko around the head, while wondering briefly how Sayaka resisted the urge to. "Is food all you think about?"

"I'd make another Madoka joke, but at this point, I think this story's going to make them better than I do," Kyoko replied. "Seriously, your insults are worse than Sayaka's cooking."

Homura sighed irritably, standing up as Sayaka rounded the corner of the street, leaving her field of sight. "…..it seems I'll need to catch up. I assume you kept my request, Incubator?"  
"I have no reason to lie," Kyubey replied, tilting their frozen face. "Miss Tomoe isn't aware of what you're doing."

"Good," Homura nodded brusquely as she stood up and strolled towards another bush where she'd hidden something. Kyoko looked over to whatever she'd hidden before her eyes widened, nearly dropping the piece of apple she'd been eating.

"…you know Mami's going to kill you if she finds out you took that?"

"I'll take my chances," Homura calmly replied. "Anything for Madoka's sake. I must protect her innocence, whatever the cost."

* * *

 _The Classroom…._

"…..and Yukizome…..that makes everyone except Akemi present!" Miss Saotome, their homeroom teacher announced, ticking off people on a register on her pad and swiping the picture of the girl she'd just checked in away, adding it to a table of pictures of the other students who were present. "…..alright! Well, perhaps we'll need to start class without Homura today….."  
Madoka squirmed quietly in her seat, looking at the empty seat where Homura would have been. "Um….."

Sayaka closed her eyes, groaning and dreading whatever Homura had planned. "Please, _please_ just be late and not be stupid….and where's Kyoko, anyway? That girl, I swear…."

Hitomi looked concernedly at her two friends, shifting in her seat as she looked in her bag for today's work.

"Alright, class!" Miss Saotome announced. "Today, we will be discussing basic English sentence structures!"  
A collective groan issued from everyone bar Madoka.

"Don't 'awwww' me, class!" The woman protested, tapping her palm with her pointing rod disappointedly. "Complaining about easy work isn't welcome in a school environment!"  
Before their teacher could go on boring the class, however, the fire alarm went off. The class stood up, preparing to leave and piling out the door. Miss Saotome flailed in the air.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" She cried. "You're all supposed to leave in an orderly fashion!"

"Is today a fire drill?" Madoka pondered, looking towards Sayaka, whose eyes narrowed irritably.

"No. No, I think this was deliberate."

Hitomi's eyes widened. "What, like someone set fire to the school?"  
"No. Worse."

….

"That's how easy it is to trigger the alarm system here," Homura muttered to herself, one of her smoke grenades lying underneath a smoke detector, billowing smoke out from the cap. Kyoko looked around, a mixture of awe and exasperation on her face.

"I'd tell you you're going too far by this point," the redhead muttered as she took out a box of Rocky and placed one of the chocolate-covered biscuit sticks in her mouth, placing her box of Rocky in the pockets in her newly-worn shorts. "But considering you already stole a literal _ship_ , more weapons than the Yakuza and the military have combined and more panties than a perverted kleptomaniac in a lingerie store, I think 'the line' is a concept that doesn't exist for you."

"Why are you even here?" Homura muttered irritably. "This isn't your fight, Sakura."  
Kyoko shrugged. "What, you want me to go join Mami in class? Ugh, no thanks. Class is boring anyway."

"I agree, seeing the lengths you would go to, just to preserve Madoka's innocence is quite intriguing," Kyubey mused.

"See? Even the furball wants to see how crazy you can get."

The black-haired girl huffed, striding back over to Mami's stolen motorcycle; a shattered window with skid marks lay as evidence of Homura's journey. The paint job was somewhat scuffed- something Homura would likely fix once her mission here was done.

"Insanity is subjective," the time traveller retorted, a hint of defensiveness in her voice as she mounted the motorcycle, revving it up and placing her hands on the handlebar. Kyoko rolled her eyes dismissively as she pulled herself off the wall, shaking her head and preparing to catch up to her fellow magical girl.

"'Insanity is subjective' my ass," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Eeh? Where are we going?" Hitomi inquired as she followed behind Madoka and Sayaka, the latter leading the trio as they stormed up the stairs.

Madoka frowned at Sayaka. "We're supposed to leave the school building when fire alarms sound-"  
"Yeah, well, I need to find Mami first," the blunette hastily replied, all the while groaning under her breath. _'Of all possible times, Homura, you had to pull this off_ _ **today**_ _.'_

Their search was not long in the waiting, as Mami happened to walk by them, her blonde curls bouncing in the air behind her. Sayaka immediately strolled up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Mami, it's an emergency."  
"Eh?" The blonde girl stared at her confusedly. "What about?"  
"It's an emergency," Sayaka started, before looking as if she was about to say something stupid. She sighed. "….mrmhmt mmrph."

"Huh? What's that?" Mami perked up and placed her hand to her ear. Sayaka glared at her, but sighed, acquiescing to her silly request.  
"…..it's a Hermit Purple," the blunette muttered, almost growling out her irritation at the nonsense. Mami seemed satisfied, smiling as she brushed a curl from her shoulder.

"Ah. I see. Let's go then!"  
Sayaka rolled her eyes a moment before she was dragged off by the hand of her senior.

Madoka reached out for her, her hand finding thin air. "H-hey! Wait! Hermit Purple? What's that supposed to mean? Is that out of an anime or something?"

'Hermit Purple' was one of the codewords Mami and Sayaka had agreed upon when they first retired from being active Puella Magi, in a deal to make sure Homura didn't completely screw up Madoka's life in a vain attempt to protect her. This particular codeword meant that Homura had broken into school, probably armed and most likely dangerous. Of course, Homura was no threat to anyone at all in practice, except if the unfortunate person on the other end of her gun was a Witch or someone stupid enough to even think of hurting Madoka; if that were the case, they'd have taken her weapons away long ago or made her promise to leave off the firearms around people.

Nevertheless, neither Mami nor Sayaka had the money to pay bail for Homura to get out of jail, and both girls doubted that Junko was going to pay for bailing her erstwhile tenant out of jail for waving around assault rifles and rocket launchers in front of civilians.

"…..ugh, did you really have to use such weird codewords?" Sayaka complained as she and Mami snuck into the girls' restroom, making sure nobody followed them. "We could've just used normal code words like normal people, instead of weird things like 'Hermit Purple'. I mean, seriously?"

"You have to let a girl have some fun sometimes," Mami chided her softly, wagging her finger as she pulled out her Soul Gem. "So, do you know what Homura's up to now?"

"She's probably trying to kidnap Madoka," Sayaka explained with a sigh. "She wanted me to go tell Madoka that school would corrupt her innocence or something."

Mami raised an eyebrow, giving her a curious look. "Well, that simply won't do, will it? Shall we, Sayaka?"

"Well, I'd rather not get shot at, so yeah, okay," the blunette replied as she pulled out her own Soul Gem. "You know we're at school, though, right? Isn't there like a rule that you can't do this stuff at school?"

"If we're going to have any chance of fighting Homura," Mami pointed out calmly. "I'd say magic is probably necessary."

Sayaka sighed, nodding in assent; she knew Mami was right. "…yeah, alright."

With a giggle, her senior winked at her, throwing her Soul Gem into the air and twirling elegantly, as yellow ribbons enshrouded her body, replacing her uniform with her magical girl outfit, a small black feathered cap perching itself on her head. Landing deftly on the floor as her transformation ended, Mami twirled in place, puffing up one of her curls to brush it back behind her head.

Sayaka closed her eyes, closing her fist around her own Soul Gem as she assumed her magical girl form with little fanfare. "You and Kyoko twirl so much when you transform. Do you really have to dance around so much? It's just putting on some clothes."

"I'm never going to get tired of doing that," Mami replied with a smirk. "It's quite fun. And anyway, you twirl around when you transform too, don't you?"  
"That's different!" Sayaka replied defensively. "And anyway, we're in the _toilets of our school_ , if I twirl around, I might break something," the blunette continued, looking back towards the door. "We should probably get moving before Homura takes this _too_ far..."

Mami nodded, suddenly serious again. "Yes, I don't think the school's going to want to find out their students stole guns from the Yakuza….."

* * *

 _Outside, on the school grounds_ ….

"I wonder what Sayaka and Mami were talking about…." Hitomi pondered, frowning as she stood in line with Madoka, as students from their school piled out into ordered lines, teachers in front as they waited to register everyone.

Madoka frowned slightly. "I don't know, but it was sorta weird…"

' _Is there a Witch in the school?'_ , the pink-haired girl briefly pondered. _'…..no, can't be. Mami said Witches don't exist anymore. Right?'_

Hitomi brushed a stray strand of green hair from her eyes. "What's wrong, Madoka? You looked worried for a second."

"U-uh?" The girl blinked. "O-oh, it's nothing, really. I, uh, I'm just worried about them, that's all!"

"We're only missing Akemi, Yukizome and…." Miss Saotome pored over her list of students, comparing it to everyone in front of her. "…Miki? Huh? Kaname, do you know where your friend went?"

And that's when a loud bang sounded from the queue nearby, releasing a lot of smoke as students ran away from the chaos, the queues flying into disarray as more loud cracks ensued.

"W-wait! Stay calm!" Miss Saotome yelped, before one went off behind her, causing her to shriek in surprise. Madoka almost jumped.

"Wah!" The pink-haired girl yelped, as Hitomi crouched, hiding her head beneath her hands. Madoka instinctively reached down into her pocket, reaching for her pink Soul Gem, though not pulling it out of her pocket yet.

"W-what was that?" The green-haired girl squeaked, looking up. "Was that an explosion?"

Madoka shook her head; she'd seen enough explosions fighting Witches to know that wasn't a deadly one. "…..no, no it wasn't. Stay close, okay? I'll watch out for you."

' _What's going on today?'_ The pink-haired girl wondered to herself. _'T-this isn't...wait a second. Are those….'_

….

"Firecrackers. The human tendency towards ingenuity is a curious one indeed, to turn weapons like this into recreational items," Kyubey uttered in their usual flat affect, clinging on for dear life as Homura sped around the outside of the group with a bag of firecrackers in her arms, one hand throwing firecrackers and the other steering Mami's stolen motorcycle.

She didn't bother to grace that with a response, instead resuming throwing more firecrackers into the crowd.

' _Soon, Madoka will know school isn't safe for her,'_ she thought to herself. _'Then Madoka will let me protect her as she needs to be protected. This is necessary.'_

The firecrackers faded into white, as they joined the stopped time stream. Homura pulled up behind a nearby building out of sight, pulling up her shield and resuming time, watching the miniature explosions throw up smoke, cracks and light as they hit the ground. Madoka was standing in the middle of the panicking crowd, looking around as Hitomi clung to her for dear life.

Homura's eyelid twitched at the sight.

' _They're just friends, they're just friends, they're just friends, Shizuki wouldn't dare,'_ the time-traveler reassured herself, breathing deeply. "Okay, now for the finishing touch."

Pulling out her buckler, Homura exhaled as she attempted to stop time again, before-

"Miki."

Homura deftly moved her buckler upwards, allowing Sayaka's thrown sword to embed itself into the wall instead of into her shield, before making it click, turning around and pulling out a gun to point it at the frozen Sayaka, whose eyes were wide with surprise. The black-haired girl breathed deeply, closing her eyes before putting her gun away.

"…..sorry," she muttered under her breath, though Sayaka couldn't hear her. A lifetime of unfortunate reflexes had rendered her too quick for her own good.

Besides, she couldn't shoot Sayaka. She was a useful ally in protecting Madoka.

And maybe Homura did like her. Just a little.

"As am I."

Before Homura could speak, a yellow ribbon flicked out, wrapping itself around her as Mami, a ribbon tied between her and Mami's ankle, smiled at her, wagging a finger at her with one hand and holding her hostage with another.

Homura squirmed in the trap, glaring at her senior. "How did you-"  
"Sayaka told me, dear," the blonde responded, placing her free hand on her hip. "And really, a fire alarm and you going missing on the first day? For someone who's fought Walpurgisnacht two hundred times, you really can be a little sloppy."

Homura's reply was deft and swift, in the form of a slash with a knife across the bottom of the ribbons holding her hostage. The ribbons falling away, the girl twirled away from Mami to evade another ribbon, using her momentum to whip out a gun from her buckler and point it at the ribbon tying her to Mami-

"Not a chance!"

Sayaka's sword stabbed itself into Homura's pistol, forcing it out of her grasp and locking it in midair as time froze around it. The black-haired girl's head whipped around to see her blue-haired comrade, a ribbon tied to her ankle from Mami's, sword at the ready in one hand. In the other was a ribbon, with Mami holding the other end.

"Sayaka, it's time for manoeuvre Killer Queen!" The blonde girl declared.

"Do you have to come up with such silly names?!" Sayaka yelled in exasperation, but sighed as she cast the ribbon around Homura. The black-haired girl replied by pulling on the ribbon being thrown at her, yanking Sayaka towards her to pin Sayaka to her side.

"Ah!" The blunette yelped, her sword pinning itself in the back of Homura's buckler, shifting some gears-

* * *

-and Homura, Mami and Sayaka were suddenly in the normal flow of time again, Sayaka's sword pinning Homura's pistol to the wall.

And everyone was staring at the three girls, currently entangled in a mess of ribbons and in their magical girl forms, Madoka and Hitomi included.

"….e-eh?" Hitomi blinked. "Madoka, is….are those Homura, Mami and Sayaka?"

' _Oh, we've done it now,'_ Sayaka thought to herself, looking down nervously at her suddenly much more exposed costume. _'They'll be asking all the weird questions….'_

Mami closed her eyes, smiling as she kept holding her ribbon tightly. "Hello, everyone! This is nothing to worry about, only an impromptu…..art installation!"  
"An art installation?" Homura hissed under her breath. "Is that the best you can come up with, Tomoe?!"

If Sayaka wasn't entangled in ribbons, she would be using a hand to palm her face out of exasperation. Instead, the look she was giving was more than enough.

Madoka paused briefly, blinking at the madness before…..

"…..yeah, that's totally what they're doing!" Madoka declared, nodding hurriedly. "Yes, that's my, uh, art project!"

' _She's totally not going to buy that,'_ Sayaka thought to herself, closing her eyes.

"…..I see. It's…." Miss Saotome adjusted her glasses and looked closer, tilting her head. "…..a rather interesting art project. Tomoe, Akemi, Miki, get back in line! And get those silly costumes off when we get back in!"

The blunette's mouth hung in shock. _'Did she seriously buy that?!'_

As Mami pulled her ribbons back, Homura strolled towards Madoka, nodding to her.

"…I….can explain. I was only doing all this to protect you," she explained calmly and without a hint of irony.

Sayaka stared at her disbelievingly. "I-Is that seriously the excuse that she'll-"

"Awww," Madoka giggled, hugging Homura tightly towards her. "It's okay! All is forgiven! You were only trying to protect me, right? And nobody's hurt…"

The black-haired girl almost immediately faded into a fugue as she took in the feeling, touch and scent of her protectorate. "T-thank you…."

"….but Homura," the pink-haired girl's voice took on a warning, motherly tone. "You have to come to school from now on. I'm going to go to school, and if you want to protect me, you're going to have to come too."

Homura whimpered like a hurt puppy. "But….the school-"  
"It won't corrupt me," Madoka reassured her. "I promise. Pleaaaase, Homura? Do it for me."

"…fine," the black-haired girl acquiesced, unable to deny Madoka. "…..I….will allow you to….attend school."

Madoka smiled brightly. "That's the spirit!"

"WHAT?!" The blunette cried indignantly. "A-are you kidding me?! Homura just got away with a slap on the wrist!"

"Madoka is truly a saint," Mami reminded her, sighing good-naturedly. "Then again, that's our Madoka."

"Aww, I was expecting a better ending than that," Kyoko complained, munching on another stick of Rocky. "That blows. I was hoping she'd do something flashier."

Sayaka grabbed her by the collar, glaring at her. "Just where have _you_ been?!"

"Ooh, getting violent, are we?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Heh. I thought that was my job."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING THOSE SHORTS?!"

Homura sighed in defeat as she walked back in line with Madoka holding her hand. Pushing aside the fact that Madoka was holding her hand, she closed her eyes.

'… _..if I can't keep Madoka from this corrupt, evil place,'_ the black-haired girl concluded. _'I'll just have to attend every day to make sure nobody can corrupt her. Yes. That's the perfect course of action.'_

"…..Homura," Hitomi frowned. "You're….um…..you're drooling." The green-haired girl offered her a handkerchief. "Is something wrong?"  
"…no. Thank you." The black-haired girl took the proffered handkerchief, dabbing at her mouth with her free hand while holding Madoka's.

'… _..her hand's so soft….'_ Homura observed, her cheeks reddening at the thought. _'…I could hold it forever…..'_

"…..u-uh," Madoka squeaked. "You're…..squeezing my hand a little tight…."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, now that the stage is set, let's get on with it! Next chapter, let's do it right away, Homura Reacts to Matchmaking.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	5. Homura Reacts to Matchmaking, Part 1!

**Homura Reacts to Matchmaking, Part 1!**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Homura Reacts Redux! Man, this week's been crazy. Three updates of the three other Reactsverse fics after weeks of me being killed to death by everything going on in college and stuff, my creativity and passion really taking hits as a result of all the stress, but I slogged through that and pulled myself mostly together. Mostly. Anyway, let's get on with the show, hm?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Studio SHAFT, otherwise we would have official 4komas of Yuki Yuna x Puella Magi (I love both, sue me).**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Homura muttered as Sayaka and Madoka stood on either side of her, among a gathering gaggle of girls. "Absolutely ridiculous. Why are we watching this?"

"Oh come on, Homura, isn't this cute?" Sayaka nudged her with an elbow. "Have you watched a romcom before?"

"What is a romcom?" Homura asked sincerely. The blunette didn't even look surprised.

"…..I'd ask how you _haven't_ watched a romcom, but I figured all the stalking would've taken up all your time," Sayaka remarked, sighing.

Madoka almost screamed joyously. "It's so cuuuuute! It's just like one of those cute love stories!"

The three girls were watching one of their classmates, a shy-looking blonde girl wearing glasses, blushing and trembling in front of a tall, moody-looking boy with dark hair, whose cheeks were red after the small girl whispered something, turning away with a surprised squeak. The girls around the three squealed joyously. Homura seemed more irritated than enthused by the whole farce.

"Is this what you do in school?" The black-haired girl inquired disdainfully. "Just watch other people's love lives?"  
"Oh, come on, school's boring," Sayaka pointed out, shrugging. "This is, like, one of the only things that's really all that interesting around here."

Madoka frowned at her friends. "Oh come on, it isn't that boring you two! It's a good thing! Besides, Miss Saotome's a great teacher!"

"A teacher who talks about her boyfriends all the time isn't a great teacher."  
"That's a little mean. She teaches us, right?"  
"I don't think I needed to know her that her current boyfriend hates scrambled eggs and wants sunny side-up eggs!" The blue-haired girl snapped irritably. Madoka frowned.

"They're funny stories, though, right?"

"Wow…..you really can make the best of things, can't you, Madoka?" Sayaka sounded more resigned than exasperated, shaking her head at her friend. "Oh, Madoka, _never_ grow up."

Homura shook her head. "I still don't understand why anyone would take such interest in something like this. Perhaps I'm just oblivious to what normal people like."

"Sheesh," Sayaka sighed. "Mami was right. You need a life."

"I refuse to take advice from a girl who lives in a house with Kyubey and does nothing but ride bikes around all day."

"I wasn't the one who tried to smokebomb the school to protect Madoka."  
"Anything for Madoka, _Miki_. She needed to be protected."

Madoka chuckled nervously, placing her hands between both girls. "Heheheh…..can we not fight, you two? You're both my friends, if it helps."

"As you wish," Homura replied, immediately docile at Madoka's command, taking Sayaka aback and causing her to step back and blink, surprised.

' _Good god, she's like a puppy!'_ , the blunette thought, amazed. _'If only Kyoko was so obedient, maybe I'd have a clean bathroom floor for once. And maybe a clean kitchen.'_

"It's kinda cute, how tons of people have been getting together lately," Madoka commented. "It's not even Valentine's Day yet."

"It's the whole thing with people not seeing each other for months over the holidays," Sayaka suggested. "People have all that courage from wanting to start fresh with the new year and all. It'll fade pretty soon."

"I see," Homura nodded slowly, taking note. "Alright. How long do you give it?"

"I'd say, a month or two?" the blue-haired girl estimated. "Anyway, I'd get a move on. Maybe someone might make a move on Madoka here."

"A-ah?" Madoka stared at her, embarrassedly chuckling. "I-I don't think so. Besides, nobody really like me _that_ much, right?"

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Please. People love the twintails. And the pink-haired sweetheart thing. You're like catnip for boys! And girls."

At this, Homura finally took notice. "…..what did you say?"

"I said Madoka's popular with people around here," Sayaka repeated wistfully, siling at her pink-haired friend. "People love the pink-haired cutie look. Maybe someone might snap her up like a heron and a fish."  
"I-I'm not that cute!" Madoka protested, pouting; it took Homura all of her willpower not to administer hugs to her and thus do something that might make her look foolish.

Sayaka simply crossed her arms smugly. "I rest my case."

Homura, meanwhile, looked away, thinking carefully about Sayaka's remarks. Madoka tapped her friend on the shoulder.  
"Homura, are you okay?"

"…..I'm just fine, Madoka. Perfectly fine," the black-haired girl thought with a visible twitch in her right eyelid. "Perfectly _fine_."

' _Someone else, take Madoka for themselves? ….this must be remedied.'_

* * *

 _Later….._

"…..and that is why we cannot allow Madoka to date anyone!" Homura declared, standing in front of Mami and Sayaka in Mami's apartment, with the older girl having a plate of cheesecake in her lap.

"…..how does protecting Madoka equal making sure nobody can date her?" Mami inquired, spooning a bit of cake into her mouth with an ornate ceramic spoon. "I must be missing something essential."  
"WHY AM I EVEN HERE?!" Sayaka snapped. "I don't even _want_ anything to do with your pervert scheme!"

Homura looked at Sayaka as if she'd said something entirely stupid. "You're interested in protecting Madoka, aren't you?"  
"Well, yes, but…." The blue-haired girl breathed in deeply. "I'm not about to be the creepy dad who never lets their daughter date anyone. Madoka's old enough to choose who she wants to go out with, and anyway, you're not her mom, what makes you think you can tell her who she can date?"

"I won't," Homura calmly replied, reaching for her Beretta from behind her shield. "I'll just make sure nobody will get close enough to-"

Mami tut-tutted, wagging her finger. " _Ara ara_ , Homura. We talked about this."  
"You _talked_ about this?!" Sayaka stared at her friend in confusion. "When? _Why_? Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"We discussed this when Miss Kaname decided to take Homura in when her parents never showed up to take her out of the hospital," Mami explained calmly, taking a sip of tea from a shiny ornate cup. "She promised that she wouldn't hurt anyone who got near Madoka. That's why she only used smokebombs."  
" _Only_?!" Sayaka repeated, almost dumbfounded. " _Only_ smokebombs?! Is this some sort of joke?! Am I supposed to be relieved that she _only_ threw smokebombs?"

"It's a learning process," Mami replied. Homura sighed, putting the pistol away.

"Alright, fine. I won't get rid of anyone. But what am I supposed to do?"

"I suppose now would not be a convenient time to mention I have a love letter addressed to Madoka," the blonde-haired girl remarked coyly. At that, Homura's head immediately turned towards Mami.

"…..what did you just say?"

"I said, someone's been writing love letters to Madoka," Mami repeated, waving an envelope in front of her. The time traveller snatched it from her hand, opening it and skimming the hated letter. It was relatively normal, a shy confession of love from some unknown unfortunate. For Homura, of course, this was an affront to the very fibre of her being.

After all, nobody should have the right to talk so lovingly to Madoka. On second thought, maybe Madoka's mother, given sufficient checks to ensure no such dark intentions and on pain of being evicted from Madoka's house, but nobody else was allowed.

"…to insult someone as pure as Madoka like this," Homura muttered, scrunching the letter up with her curled fists. "…..they deserve death. Let's search for the sender and tort-"

Mami raised an eyebrow. "Homura. Remember what we talked about?"

Homura looked away, clearing her throat awkwardly and looking away.

"…carry out an investigation. Yes. That's what I meant. Do you know who sent it?"

Mami shrugged. "I have a feeling it was that Hinata boy. Or maybe Emiya. Or even Nakazawa, the poor boy. Who knows?"

Sayaka looked amazed and irritated. "D-did you just say you wanted to _torture_ the guy?! And how did you even _do_ that, Mami? Quit taunting her!"

The blonde girl winked coyly. "I have my ways, dear. Now, as I said, if you want to do something about this, you're going to have to do it in a way that doesn't involve shooting people. Or torturing them."

Homura grumbled, acquiescing to her command. "Fine, Tomoe. Your way. What do you suggest?"

"Well, if I were so inclined as to ensure I had no romantic rivals," Mami tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Not that I'm assuming you are, of course, because why would you of all people want anything such as that to happen to our _dear_ Madoka, I'd be a bit more subtle about it."

Sayaka stared even more desperately at Mami, as if to say "Don't enable her!", but she was stunned into silence by Mami's preposterous suggestions.

"Subtle? How so?" Homura inquired closer, but Mami wagged her finger.

" _Ara, ara,_ Homura, is it not obvious?" The blonde replied. "Why, clearly, you must treat this with the delicacy love deserves, of course."

"…..I don't take your meaning."

"I didn't expect you to," Mami sighed, shrugging. "Ah, well, Homura. If the heart wants, the heart wants. What is to stop you from stopping someone who loves our Madoka, hm?"

Homura huffed, grumbling for a few moments, before seeming to realise something. She turned towards the door, strolling out, but not before leaving the two with a final comment. "You two were no help. Fine. Then I will seek assistance with Madoka elsewhere."

"Thank god," Sayaka sighed exasperatedly. "Can I go now- actually, scratch that. Mami, can you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure," the blonde girl replied, following her friend as Sayaka wrenched her by the hand, pulling her into the kitchen out of earshot.

"Are you out of your _mind_?!" The blue-haired girl snapped. "Why, of all things, did you _encourage_ Homura to get rid of Madoka's admirers?! Are you _trying_ to get people killed?"

"Perhaps you don't see what I do," Mami answered serenely.

"No! I don't!"  
"You see, Homura would try to get rid of them whether or not I tried to stop her," the blonde girl explained, as if it was obvious. "The only person with such power over her is Madoka, and of course I doubt even she could persuade Homura not to do that. So, I tried to mitigate the damage."

"How?!" Sayaka seemed almost frustrated enough to rip her own hair out. "What did you do?"  
"I planted it into her head that she…..ah, might need a subtler touch. A guiding hand, not a forceful fist."

"What's that supposed to _mean_?!"

Mami chuckled softly. "You'll see."  
"I swear, you're worse than Kyoko," the blue-haired girl muttered under her breath, wondering to herself just what kind of screwed up friends she had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Kaname residence, minutes later…_

"I see now….." Homura thought carefully, sitting in front of a whiteboard with pictures of the faces of all of the students of Mitakihara who she deemed threats to Madoka, connected by strings and pins. "…..delicacy, Tomoe says. Alright then. I have it figured out."

She took out a pointer, pointing between two particular images; one, portraying the dark-haired boy by the name of Nakazawa, the most likely messenger. Homura knew him as Miss Saotome's usual victim when she made her rants about her various boyfriends, including her famous rant about the cooking of eggs.

The other was a random girl. Homura, from her hastened research into the matter, had determined that Nakazawa had some interest in the girl she'd chosen. The fact that she very heavily resembled Miss Saotome, to the point of having much the same haircut and glasses was of no consequence to Homura.

"….I see," the time-traveller concluded. "I know now what I have to do."

"The length of human possessiveness has always intrigued me. I sometimes regret that our partnership ended the way it did."  
Homura resisted the urge to immediately open fire as she turned around, glaring at Kyubey with a look that could kill Witches. She breathed in deeply.

"Go. Away."

"Miss Tomoe is in one of her cake-baking moods again," the Incubator commented with a flick of their tail, strutting about Homura's shelf. "And besides, you're more interesting."

"Be quiet. You aren't accompanying me tonight," Homura brusquely warned Kyubey, loading a duffel bag with faked love letters, what appeared to be a reservation for a modest restaurant in downtown Mitakihara, and what seemed to be a pair of business cards.

"Alright," Kyubey made a noise that seemed to convey disappointment, if they could feel something like that. "Well, if you insist on going alone, I cannot stop you. I cannot afford to be killed, what with my infinite supply of shells being cut off now. I must say, though, you really are one of the most interesting humans I have ever met."

"Be quiet," Homura remarked, opening up the window in her room, jumping outside with her duffel bag.

…..

 _The next day, Mitakihara Middle School….._

"Oh my god!"

"Look! Look!"  
"Huh?" Sayaka tried to jostle her way past the crowd to figure out what was going on, with Madoka pushing past her. "What's up today?"

"It's Nakazawa! And Hirano!"

Madoka tilted her head, trying to heft her tiny frame over the crowd. "Huh? Sayaka, can you see what's going on?"

The pink-haired girl tried to pull herself up, catching a glimpse of Nakazawa and Hirano- a girl Madoka and Sayaka had always joked was a dead ringer for a younger Miss Saotome- holding hands and eating lunch together. Her eyes lit up, curious.

"What? When did that happen?!" Madoka inquired excitedly, looking over at Sayaka, who shrugged. "I dunno, but people are already talking about things," the blue-haired girl explained. "They say someone set them up."

Madoka stared at her confusedly. "What, like that weird thing with Cupid's arrow?"

"Yeah," Sayaka nodded to affirm her statement. "The two of them just ended up finding letters for each other and having a nice dinner at that one noodle place. They only found this one business card at the end of it all, saying something like 'broken hearts should contact this number' or something like that."

Madoka seemed spooked by that, her mouth slightly agape. "That's a little weird! Did you call that number?"  
"I tried," Sayaka replied. "Nobody picked up, but people keep saying that they get answers, so maybe it's…..hm….." She paused, thinking carefully. Her pink-haired companion tilted her head.

"Huh? What is it, Sayaka?"  
"You don't think…." The blue-haired girl started, before shaking her head. "….no, no way."

"Huh? What is it? What is it?"

"I was thinking it was another magical girl like us," Sayaka expounded, before shaking her head. "Or maybe I'm just insane. It seems pretty unlikely that, except in our town, a magical girl would waste her power like that."

Homura was next to them, nodding. "You would be right."

"Ah!" Madoka nearly jumped. "Homura, where did you come from?"  
"The restroom," the black-haired girl explained frankly. "…..ah. So those two got together, as you say, hm?"

"You're interested in that kind of stuff now?" Madoka inquired, confused. "I thought you thought it made no sense…."  
Homura shrugged. "Perhaps I only had a change of opinion."

'… _..Homura….'_ Sayaka realised. _'…..no way. She's not going to pull something like that off, right?'_

' _Exactly as planned,'_ Homura thought meanwhile, as she watched the couple she'd taken pains to pair up the night before. _'If one person comes to me, sooner or later they all shall. And then Madoka will be protected from corruption.'_

"A change in opinion, huh?" Sayaka repeated, staring at her suspiciously. Homura simply returned her suspicion with an apathetic look.

"Yes, Miki, a change in opinion. Perhaps I am a hopeless romantic. Perhaps."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Homura is a sneaky little girl and she wants her Madoka all to herself. More of that next time!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, reviews, suggestions and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


End file.
